


Fan art for "The Man Behind The Shield"

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan art for a fan fiction, Historical Accuracy, M/M, New York Public Library - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: A book Mock up for the fan fiction The Man Behind the Shield by  theragingstorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theragingstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Man Behind The Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144000) by [theragingstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm). 



All the non-movie pictures came from [New York public library public domain collection.](http://publicdomain.nypl.org/pd-visualization/)    I found them under the search criteria, Brooklyn, New York 1920s – 1930s.


End file.
